I Need My Tea
by Zayyzayy
Summary: Mai has been working for Naru for about 4 years now. Just finished up with her senior year in highschool. Are things looking promising for the young two teens? It seem that everyone except them know their feelings! Follow Naru and Mai on their story with a few plot twist and hopefully some loooove in there ;) (RATING MAY CHANGE)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's my first story on here so I hope it's not rough! If it is I'm gonna rewrite it.. It's supposed to be about 20 chapters but may be longer depending what happens! sorry if it's short! It like a page on Word -Zay

* * *

Mai's POV.

That damn Naru! I slam the door to his office and I pack my things quickly before I stumble to the door. I try and slam the door but it meets a foot. I hear a grunt of pain and quickly turn my gaze to meet his other assistant, Lin. "Mai, I know you're upset but don't walk out on him. He was just be in a bad mood and it doesn't resolve anything." I look up at him , shocked. He rarely talks and when he does it's about two or three words. I sigh and walk back to my desk. "I suppose your right, oh! Sorry about your foot Lin." I give an awkward smile and hear the door close. I grunt and walk to make Naru some tea. I guess I should try and apologize.

It was sort of my fault about last case. I did almost get seriously hurt. I get pulled out of my thoughts as I feel a certain raven haired boys arms around my waist. " I guess it wasn't completely your fault you got pushed." My cheeks heat up at his actions. "N-naru?.. Are you trying to say sorry?" He gently nods and hugs me. What's with him today? First he's yelling at me for being clumsy and now he's hugging me?! His arms slowly retract as he stand up.

Being about 7 inches taller than me I had to look up. "Tea." He grumbles as he walks to his office. I let out a moan as I pull my hair. What is his problem?! I quickly make his tea and slowly put it on the tray and make my way to his office. I don't bother in knocking and walk in. Just to see his head on the desk. " Naru?." I whisper, I don't get a response so I put the tea down and hurry to his side. "Hey Naru, are you okay?" I gasp as he pulls me once again into his embrace. " I thought I lost you," he mumbles into my hair. " Naru, i don't die that easily." I whisper he just hugs me tighter. "But it reminds me your fragile, you can break easily." His voice has a harsh undertone to it. I slowly wrap my arms around his torso.

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but it seemed like we couldn't find the right words to say. Soon we heard a grumble and I quickly pulled from him, my face probably as red as a traffic light. I look into my lap as Naru decides to speak. "Well what do you need Lin?" He spoke calmly. I can't believe he isn't embarrassed! "Nevermind , I see Mai has it covered." He spoke calmly and walks out.

"I'll go make more tea!" I mumble, obviously embarrassed I quickly shuffle out with the tray and the empty tea cup, when did he drink it? I sigh and fill the kettle with water before putting on the stove. I glance at the digital clock. It's 6:57 I'll bring him tea and then go home to relax and maybe watch some television.

I hear the whistle and make his tea with one sugar cube and two seconds worth of milk before bringing it to his office. "Naru, i was wondering since it's 7 and all." I get cut off by my boss. " your free to go." I nod in thanks and quickly get up to walk out. As my hand touches the knob his calm voice breaks the silence in the air. "And Mai, don't be late tomorrow." I groan and look at him, smirking as I walk out.

At least we aren't fighting anymore. I grab my stuff and head through the door. "Bye Lin! Bye Naru!" I yell out before shutting the door and starting my walk home. I'm glad it's summer vacation I don't have homework or studying to worry about for another few weeks.

I open the door to my bungalow before setting my bag on the table and placing my shoes in the rack under it. I go into my bedroom and collecting my sleepwear, some white shorts and a black -fitting if I don't add- t shirt that says 'got tea?'. It was a gift from Ayako and Monk last Christmas.

I walk into my bathroom and turn on the water to the bath and wait for it to get warm before undressing and sliding in. I quickly wash my hair and lie in the bath relaxing my tense muscles.

Soon Naru's ringtone blasts through the air. I get out and dry myself off before answering. "We have a case in the morning, be here at 10 am. Don't be late Mai or I'm deducting form your pay." With that he hung up. I let out a sigh and unplugged my drain and got dressed Into my pjs.

I decided to pack while watching some anime that was on. It was about some highschool club where guys entertain girls? It was interesting so I kept watching. Soon I had about a weeks worth of clothes packed. I packed three pairs of shorts two denim one black and one white. I packed one dress and six shirts. A pack one I can pair with a white blazer. Some regular girl sweaters with different city names in them and a couple of old t shirts with little sayings on them.

I closed my suitcase and turned off my tv and slowly made my way to the bedroom. Almost as soon as my head hit my pillow I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep, wondering about our next case.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I had a really busy weekend. I kinda crashed into a tree so I have whiplash and tore two muscles :(. Anyway.. Thank you for the reviews! They made me smile. Should I start writing in Naru's POV? Oh and NaruIsAwesome they aren't dating yet but they will be. :) -Zay

* * *

Mai's POV.

I slowly awake to my alarm. I sit up out of my warm abyss of blankets and look at my alarm. As my vision slowly focuses on my phones alarm I glance at the clock. 9:30?! I have to be there at 10:00! I jump out of bed and run around my house getting ready and soon I have my suitcase and I'm pulling my door shut.

I turn only to meet a chest, one clad in black that is. I sigh and I feel my face heat up just at the thoughts of yesterday. "Mai, you're late." He growls as I get pulled to the car. "Sorry! Gosh Naru you're acting like it's the first time I overslept." Seriously what's wrong with him? Did he get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?

I climb into the back seat of the van while Naru sits next to me and Lin soon pulls out of my driveway. After about five minutes into the drive I realize I have no idea we this case is. "Um, Naru? Where exactly is this case?" He lifts his head from his black book slightly . " Mai if you weren't late you would know." With that he turns back to his book and ignores me. I growl and stick my tongue out at him and then focus my attention on the scenery outside of my window.

I feel my eyes clouding with sleep, the last thing I feel before completely surrendering to my dreams is a soft blanket being draped over me.

~I flutter my eyes open as I look around. I'm somewhere in a forest. I get up and look at my hands and realize I'm not me but a foreign girl about 13 or 14 years old. A sudden terror fills me as it see a man with a shovel coming near me. I scream and run to a destination unknown to me. Soon I see a house coming into my line of vision. Just as I exit into the yard of the cottage I feel something hit my head as I fall into the plush green grass. I get flipped around to where a meet a man. He has brown hair and green eyes. "Zaria you've been a bad girl now haven't you?" I try to shake my head but he steps in my neck. I cry in pain but he just smiles. "Now you're going to pay for what you did to our family." I start to cry as I see him pull out a knife. "I-I'm s-sorry daddy-y." I manage to choke out before I feel him enter the blade into my chest. My vision slowly fades out and my ears start to ring~.

"-ai Mai! MAI!" I open my eyes to meet a pair of indigo eyes. "Naru?" I whisper. He slowly sit up. Around me is our monitors and a couch which I'm currently occupying and three doors on the wall behind me. Soon I notice we are in our base. "Mai!" I look up to see Monk running over and giving me one of his bone crushing hugs. "M-monk, I can't breathe." He lets me go and I feel my neck.

I gasp in pain as my fingers lightly rub it. Ayako walks in and her eyes widen. "What?" I ask but they all stay silent. Slowly I trudge into the hallway to look for the bathroom. The third door I tried was it. It was a nice western style bathroom.

I turn to look at the mirror and gasped at my reflection. I had a black and purple bruise on my neck, but the thing that scared me the most was that it was in the shape of a shoe. I muffle out a sob as I slowly back into the wall and slide down to the floor. I stayed there for who knows how long before I felt Ayako hug me. "Shh she it'll be alright Mai. Do you want to go back to base and tell us what your dream was?" I nod and get up.

Ayako and I walk back into the base and all eyes are on us, even Lin's. I sigh and sit on the couch and explained my dream, in full detail. When I finish I wipe the tears I didn't know had fallen.

"Yasu, research all the deaths around and in the house, Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki do a walk through and take temperatures." Naru spoke, " Oh and Mai?" I look over to him waiting for my job. " Tea." He turns around and sits in a chair to watch the monitors.

I groan and walk to the kitchen, which is right around the corner thankfully. I grab the kettle and set it on the stove. I open some cabinets and pull out the tea, milk and sugar. Once the tea kettle whistles I poor it into a cup and add the milk and two scoops of sugar. I put the tea on a tray and walk back to Naru.

I stop once I noticed I forgot to put back the sugar. I set the tea down on the counter and grab the bag of sugar. I set the sugar it it's cabinets and grab the tea and head back to base. "Here's your tea Naru." He nods and sips it, not even once glancing at me.

I sigh and sit on the couch flipping through files. I get up to go use the restroom, once a walk out and turn a corner. I let out a blood curdling scream at the sight in front of me.

* * *

Yay chapter 2! Oh the ~ things are indicating the beginnings and end to Mai's dreams. So what do you think? I'm probably going to make Mai a little OOC it only her outfits :) do you guys know of any good naruxmai one shots or two shots? I'm currently rereading skme fics I've read awhile ago *cough* chocolate Naru *cough* it's one of my favorites still. :) bye! R&R? It makes me happy :) -Zay


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So I'm having boy troubles and decided to make a chapter involving Mai and boy troubles! Yay ^.^ -Zay

* * *

Mai's POV.  
I stumble back until I hit a firm chest. I turn around with tears already streaking my cheeks and look up at the boy. He was handsome, long black hair styled into a fringe and pretty brown eyes.

He looked at me softly. "It's ok.. It never stays long." He smiles at me and I gently smile back, still crying.

He nods behind me and I turn to see the wall previously covered in bloody hand prints and weird English sentences that I couldn't make out. "Hey its alright you can stop crying." I pull him into an embrace and cry..

"Mai I pay you to do your job. Not to cry." I hear Naru growl at me after a few seconds of silence. " don't talk to her like that! She just saw a blood covered wall. She deserves some sympathy and respect."

I felt someone pull me away from him and I look up into his indigo eyes. They are cold but soften as soon as he sees that I'm crying. "Come on, let's get back to base." He whispers and pulls me along.

I know he's upset with me but that boy was so nice to me. "Hey Naru. What was that guys name?" I look up at him as he visibly tenses.

Hmm, he's been acting different since yesterday. Did I do something?

"Ryan Glass." He grumbles. "But, that's an American name?" He nods and pulls me through the base door. He makes me sit on the couch and hands me a cup of tea.

"Mai, what did the wall say?" I start to shake just thinking about it. I feel my eyes well up with tears. I push them back. I can't cry, not now.

"It was just handprints and some English words I couldn't make out." I pull my legs up and start to cry. Setting the forgotten tea on the table. "Mai you obviously can't work. Go to bed." I just nod and head to my room.

As I'm going up the stairs I feel a push. Oh no. Not again. Not this time. The invisible force pushes me again and this time I can't keep my balance.

I go tumbling down the steps. I hit the bottom pretty hard and just moan until someone hears me.

"Mai? Mai!" I hear two male voices run towards me. I look over and see Ryan? Wait and Naru?!

The last thing I remember seeing is a worried Naru and Ryan as my vision slowly faded into nothing.

I open my eyes and see nothing but black. Am I dreaming? I look around for Gene but he never appears. Slowly I start to walk around. I can't see my own hand in front of my face but I still know where to walk.

Soon but not soon enough I hear faint voices, I recognize them as Monk's and Naru's.  
"When are you going to just man up and tell her how you feel? You know she gets hurt when you insult her so often, I can even hear her crying when she stays with me." I'm shocked to say the least. I thought he was asleep when I did cry. Naru is going to be pissed when I wake up.

"Mai is my assistant. Nothing more if you think anymore about these delusions of yours it simply means I'm not giving you enough work." Naru calmly retorts.

I peek my eyes open for a second to see monks face twisted in anger "YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT YOU AND I KNOW YOU FEEL THE SAME HOW LONG WILL IT BE UNTIL YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH YOURE HURTING HER? YOU MIGHT BE A GENIUS BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOUR DECISIONS AFFECT HER AND EVERYONE ELSE. SO MAN UP AND TELL HER. SHE CALLS ME OR AYAKO AND EVEN JOHN CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU. DONT YOU DARE TRY AND TELL ME YOU DONT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HER BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU DO." With that Monk walked out and slammed the door behind him.

I quickly shut my eyes when I heard Naru sigh. " Mai, I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered grabbing my hand and squeezing it. Out of habit I squeezed him back.

"Mai? Are you awake?" I groaned and fluttered my eyes open to meet my narcissistic boss.

"Hey Naru.." I whispered mainly because my thought is so dry I can barely talk. " Mai, you have been unconscious for the past two days."I felt my eyes widen. "T-two days?!" I quickly sit up and look at him. "Naru, research Zaria Glass."

He looked shocked and nodded. Quickly he picked up a walkie talkie. "Yasuhara. Pull up all your files on Zaria Glass." I honestly had no idea how I knew that. I didn't even know her last name, she must be the one from my dream...

I heard his response before Naru turned his attention to me. I looked at him expecting something to come out of his mouth but he just opened and closed it silently.

After a few minutes I was pulled into a hug by the raven haired boy. "N-Naru? What are you doing?" He just shook his head in response "Mai please be quiet for a second."

I resisted the urge to ask if was feeling ok, he used manners! Slowly I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him back. "Mai I wanted to say something for a while now." I look at him waiting for his response. "Naru, just say it."

I saw him struggling to say the right words. Who would've thought? The genius Olivier Davis couldn't thin of anything to say?!

" Mai, I love you." He whispered finally as he pulled away and turned his back on me, not seeing the tears of happiness rush down my face. Naru loves me, and I love him back. With all my heart. "I love you too Naru."

I walk up to him and lace my arms back around him torso from behind. I feel him stiffen up at the gesture, but relax a few seconds after.

He turned around and hugged me back, tightly."I always have." I quietly whisper as I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. "Me too Mai, me too." I felt him tighten his hold on me as those words slipped through his mouth.

* * *

Well what did you think? It was supposed to be up earlier but I sort of fell asleep while writing . anyway. I had fun with this chapter. I'm going to add some ayako/Takigawa action in the next chapter. I'm still working on Naru's personality so bear with me hear. It's really hard to write him but I really want to do a Naru POV chapter. Review? They make me all smile :) thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far! -zay


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Today was like the worst day ever:( r&r? -Zay _

* * *

Mai's POV.

I don't know how long we stayed there, holding each other but we felt as if we let go the other would fall apart.I sigh and rub Naru's back and he pulls me tighter.

"Hey! Naru Mai- oh never mind was I interrupting something?" I try and pull away from Naru but he doesn't loses his hold on me by an inch.

"Yes Yasuhara. Tell the others we will return to the base shortly." Naru says, it comes out muffled because he still had his head in my hair.

What we didn't know is that Yasu had his phone out and took a picture before shutting the door. After a few minutes of silence Naru let go reluctantly and stood straight "We should get to base before they think of something immature." Naru states as he grabs my hand and walks out, with me being pulled behind him.

As I caught up to him we reached the base. "Mai! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened? Why were you and Naru alone?" Monk rushes out when he hugs me.

"Takigawa, I would suggest that you let go of my girlfriend, as you are suffocating her." Monk immediately let me go as I struggle to regain my breathing.

"Mai are you alright? You aren't- WHAT?!" Monk and Ayako both yell as they turn from me to Naru. "YOURE DATING?!"

They both yelled in unison as they looked at me and Naru. "Shut up you old hag, I said it first!" "No you didn't I did you idiot Monk!" Ayako yelled as she hit him with his purse and they went on bickering.

"Yes Mai and I are now dating." Naru stated to everyone that was in the base. Which included Yasu,John, Lin,Ayako, and Monk.

I nodded as to confirm what Naru had spoken and went to sit by the monitors, waiting for the jobs to be told. "Yasu, go do some research on the Glass Family. John go with Takigawa and Ms. Matsuzaki to take temperatures and see if you feel anything." Naru spoke calmly as if the fight between the Miko and Monk never happened.

They were about to object when Naru glared at them to shut up and do their job. After a while of watching monitors my eyes started to droop.

I guess I could sleep and maybe haves dream. Not long after I rested my head on Naru's shoulder, falling into dreamland.

~_"I-I'm sorry." I look over and see a woman with that same man from my other dream in the living room. The man-I'm guessing her husband-is furious while she's crying. " I didn't kn-know." She stutters out, crying harder. _

_ I watch in horror as her husband walks forward and slaps her. "You know damn well what you did! You made me kill her! You drugged me!" He screams at her._

_ I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand, she killed her daughter? " I thought it was your m-medicine." She lowers her head and puts a palm on her cheek._

_ The man picks her up and throws her against the wall and pulls out a gun. I start to cry as I hear her pleads. I look away right when the gun sounds. _

_ Slowly I look up to see the man, now on his knees looking at his wife. "K-Karen." He whispered. "I love you.." He utters as he pulls the trigger, with the gun pointed at his head_.~

I shake and sob as I feel the familiar pull back to my body and I flutter my eyes open to see my worried boyfriend inches away from my face. "N-Naru.. It was t-terrible." I stutter and grasp on to him.

I felt him arms pull me close to him while he just lets me cry onto his shoulder, most likely ruining his shirt with my tears. "Shh Mai calm down it was just a dream." He rubs my back as I calm down.

Slowly I pull away from his embrace and look at him. "He killed her Naru. He killed his daughter and himself." I whisper, surprisingly without stuttering.

"It was terrible, he was drugged and went crazy." I feel my tears well up again as I try to push them back so I can explain my dream.

"This man, his wife accidently drugged him so he killed and buried his daughter, somewhere out here.

When he found out he went crazy, he beat and killed his wife and then himself.N-Naru I believe they are still here." I explain, a few tears slipping out as I do.

"Mai, you might be right. Lin will explain your dream to the others, do you want to look around to see if you find something leading to a vision?" He says and I nod. Standing up and walking out of the base with Naru behind me.

I take a turn into the basement without realizing where I'm going. I walk amongst the old items and come across a large portrait, of a girl about 12 years old. The weird thing is she looked almost exactly like me, with the expection of longer hair and her being foreign, most likely half American half Japanese.

"Naru, I think I found something." I say as I hear him walking towards me I hear a whisker in my left ear. " your next my darling." I look to my right and see nothing but feel the temperature drop.

The next thing I know is something has taken ahold of my foot and started to drag me across the floor. "NARU!" I scream as I reach out for my rescuer.

* * *

Sorry it's short! School tires me out :( I couldn't think of anything for this chapter . please r&r? It makes me happy :) -Zay


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I've been stressed lately so chapters haven't been as long but I'm going to start making the a lot longer now! -Zay

* * *

Mai's POV.

I heard myself scream my boyfriends name as the force pulled me away from him. "MAI!" I heard him yell. I shot my head up and looked around the room and I couldn't see him, or anything in a matter of fact.

I slightly turn when I feel my ankle be released from its hold. I shot up into a sitting position and pulled my knees up to my chest. I buried my head in my knees and cried.

I sat there for who knows how long in the pitch black room crying my eyes out. I was terrified, I was lost and no one has found me. Nothing has happened and I miss Naru.

After my tears dried up I pulled myself up to my feet and wobbled around like a new born deer, looking for the wall. After a few seconds of walking in one direction I feel a hard surface.

I kept my hands along the wall and walked along it slowly, reaching around the area searching for anything. Eventually I came across a light switch. When I did I quickly flipped it on. Nothing. I sighed frustrated at myself. Why didn't i do anything, I just let it take me.

Gods I'm so stupid. Right after I thought that the light flickered on. I looked around and my mouth dropped. I let out a high pitched scream only dogs could probably hear it. I glanced around, it was stained with blood, everywhere.

On the floor, the walls and the ceiling. I felt a drip on my and slowly turned my head upwards. Right above me were the body's. Tied up on the ceiling right above me. I screamed and frantically looked around.

A door! Why didn't I see that? I ran towards it and started to bang and scream. "NARU! AYAKO! LIN!" I kept banging and screaming until my throat burned and my hands were raw and bleeding in some places. "Anybody..." I whispered as I slid down the door.

I sat there, I didn't cry or scream or anything. I was thinking, what would Naru do? He would have had his cellphone on him or wouldn't have been stupid enough to let the ghost take him.

I groaned and hit my head against the door. I lied there thinking. How long have I been in here? I feel several more drops on my head. I look up so see nothing, no bodies, no blood, nothing.

I look around confused and the when I feel a wet, sticky substance hit the top of my shoe I look down. The room if filling with blood. I start to panic and bang the door again. "HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I scream over and over again, but no avail.

The blood was to my calves now, it was rising fast. I look around and see a hammer on a table . Right there in the middle of the otherwise empty room. I walk as fast as I can through the substance and pick it up.

Right after I picked it up the table was covered, it was up to my thighs now and I waded towards the door. I started to hammer the door as the blood rose higher and higher. I hit it as hard as I could and saw a little bit of the wood chip out. I keep hitting it harder and harder, I felt the blood rise to my chin and I was swept off my feet.

I was floating in blood. I fought back the bile in my throat and made one more hit against the wood and an opening just the size of me opened up. I silently thanked the gods and quickly climbed through. I look around where I am, i'm still in the house, on the top floor.

I run down the hallway and look for the stairs. As soon as I saw the stairwell I slammed into a body. I look up and see a figure clad in black look down at me, surprised. Immediately I'm wrapped in his arms.

"Naru.. I was so scared." I wept out, shocked by my sudden tears. He just pulled me tighter. "She Mai it's alright, you're with me now." He murmured, I looked up at his indigo eyes, he gently smiled and picked me up bridal style.

Resting my head against his chest, I willed myself to calm down. I guess Naru knew what I was trying to do. " Mai, don't try and force yourself to calm down, anyone would have been scared." I nod as a sudden realization hit me.

If I was screaming and banging the door, why couldn't anyone hear me? "N-Naru? Why couldn't you hear me?" I mumbled out, the sound getting muffled my his didn't have time to answer as we walked into base the second I asked that question.

"MAI!" We were so worried what happened? Are you ok? Why are you covered in blood?" The Monk asked as he buried me in a bone crushing hug, taking me from Naru's grasp. "Shut up you old monk! Let me see if she's hurt." Ayako scolded him as she hit him with her purse.

"Shut up you old Hag! I'm not hurting you though, right Mai?" I nod and slowly push myself away from me, hoping to get some space. Not even a second after u was free from his hold I felt a more gentle, soft hug.

"Oh, honey are you alright?" I nod and Naru starts to speak "If you two are done bombarding her, Mai, do you want to tell us what happened?" His voice got gentler as he said my name.

Slowly I nodded and sat down in the couch with Naru and Lin next to me. I went on explaining what happened when I was gone.

Sometime during the explanation I started to cry. After I finished I look around at the faces, they were all shocked. Even Lin looked like he wanted to kill the ghost for putting me in tears.

Lin and I have gotten closer during the years, he's like an uncle to me. Naru's arm wrapped around me and pulled me close to him, to the point where I was almost in his lap.

"Takigawa, Matsuzaki, go walk around the top floor gathering temperatures and preform an exorcism in the last room in the hallway. Lin go call Ms. Hara and Father Brown." I tensed at Masako's name.

I felt Naru pull me I to his lap and hold me tighter. " don't worry Mai, she won't do anything I promise." He mumbles into my hair. I relax into his embrace and close my eyes, wishing for sleep.

All of a sudden a I realized, I have to share a room with Masako. "Hey Naru? Can I sleep in base? I don't want to sleep in the same room as Masako." He nods "Or you could just stay with me."

I tensed up but quickly relaxed, what would it be like, sharing a room with Naru? I thought he just slept in base.

Soon I found myself nodding "Yes Naru, I'll sleep in your room." He tightens his grip on me as the door opens. "Naru, Ms. Hara will arrive in ten minutes, her filming wasn't far from here." Lin stated and walked over to his computer.

"Lin, go out and wait for Ms. Hara to arrive." Naru said, it was muffled as his head was nuzzled in my neck. Lin nodded and walked back outside. I stayed in Naru's embrace as he kept me close to him, his hands clasped over mine.

After a little bit of silence the door opened to reveal Masako and Lin. As soon as she saw us I expected Naru to let me go but he just tightened his grip on my and kept his face hidden by my hair.

"Good evening Ms. Hara. You may go set your things in your rock. And walk around to see if you can sense any spirits." Masako's face was red, most likely from anger. She glared daggers at me before she picked up her suitcase and walked up to her room.

"Naru, how will the others react to us staying in a room together?" He just shrugged and mumbled "Well, that's one thing we have to find out for ourselves."

* * *

So did you like it? Sorry I would've posted it yesterday but I didn't get home till late ^.^ anyway r&r? :) -Zay


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I've been busy with my finals :/anyway here's the new chapter! -Zay _

* * *

Mai's POV.

As if on cue the five people we were talking about previously walked in, Monk, Ayako, Yasu, John and finally Masako. I moved from Naru's lap to sit next to grip on my waist never faltered.

It was like if he let me go I would never come back to him. "Mai and I are going to be sharing a room." He stated as awkward silence filled the room.

"WHAT?! No no no! You can't hurt my little flower!" Monk cried as he tried to pull me from Naru, failing "Shut up you old monk! She's almost 19! She can make decisions on her own." I nodded as to agree with the Miko.

Masako's face was almost as red as a fire truck. She glared daggers at me, without my knowing Naru glared at her right back.

"Ms. Hara and john go sense the house and do an exorcism wherever you feel needed, Takigawa, go with them and Yasahara go research any possible results about the glass family."

Everyone nodded without saying a word with how cold Naru spoken the orders as they all filtered out of the room. I got up to look over some files, there was nothing else to do. "Mai, tea." I grumbled as I step out of the bass and started towards the kitchen.

When I got in there I saw Masako sitting at a table a few yards away from the kitchen, drinking a soda. "M-Masako? I thought you were sensing the house?" She smirked at me, but her eyes shown how furious she was with me.

"Oh I was, I wanted to get a drink before I went back to base." She retorts calmly, but it was filled with venom. I turn to grab the kettle and fill it with water but stop after it's under the tap, filling.

"Mai? Can I tell you something?" I hear Masako say as she stood up walking over. I nodded shakily. "Good. Just know that you and Naru are never going to last. You don't deserve him. You're just his worthless, clumsy assistant. He feels sorry for you. Besides I deserve him way more than you ever will. I'm beautiful, rich and well liked. Why wouldn't he?" I just stay silent, trying not to let the tears fall.

"STAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! You slut. You probably just want him to pity you? Always getting hurt, she needs someone to baby her, and Naru just feels responsible for you. He doesn't love you and he never will."

And with that dups the filled tea kettle on me. "MASAKO!" I heard Ayako yep at her while a pair of arms wrap around my torso. "Ms. Hara I believe you're wrong. I do love Mai and she deserves me more than I do her." Naru picks me up bridal style and glares at her while folding me close to his chest.

"Goodnight everyone." He stalks away with me in hims arms talking me to his room. After he sets me on the bed he goes into my bag and pulls out a smaller one along with some pjs. "You're going to take a bath and then go straight to sleep." I nodded, still holding back the tears, I can't cry infront of him. I pick up the items he handed to me and walked over to our bathroom.

When I slide into the bath I let my tears fall. Is what she said true? Am I really just his worthless clumsy assistant? Maybe he does feel sorry for me. I sit and hold myself for awhile, completely numb.

After what seems like hours I pull myself together and wash my hair and body, after I feel the conditioner wash out I step out of the bath and place a towel around me and wrapping one in my hair.

After I tucked in a corner from the towel to keep it from falling i realized what pajamas Naru brought me. My got tea? Shirt and some short white sleeping shorts.

I pulled those on and dry my hair until it's damp before walking out of my warm bathroom. I see Naru under the covers reading a book.

I softly smile at the image, if he didn't love me he wouldn't be with me. I crawled into my side of the bed and scooted over to Naru, his arm going around my waist. "Whatcha reading?" I say in a singsong voice.

He just looks at me with an eyebrow up and places his book down on his night side table before shutting off the light. "Nothing Mai." He whispers in my ear before pulling me close to him and lying down in the soft comfy mattress.

I feel him nuzzle his head into my neck and his breathing even out, he fell asleep. I smiled and placed my hands over his and slowly fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.I awoke to my alarm buzzing, it's 6:30 am and Naru is already getting ready to leave and go down to base.

I just sigh and crawl out if bed and walk down to base, deciding to get ready later. "Hey Naru? All the spirits can me cleansed except for one, that needs an exorcism." He nods and we leave the room, hand in hand. As we step into the base we already see everyone down there.

"Guys, it's only 6:45, why are you all up?" I ask quietly because Ayako is snoozing with her head on monks shoulder. She is never going to live that down. I laugh to myself seeing Yasu quickly take a picture of sleeping Ayako and Monk looking lovingly at her. "We will end this case today."

This got everyone's attention turned towards Naru. "Mrs. Hara, Mai I expect you to cleanse the two calm spirits here. Father Brown, can you conduct an exorcism on the third?"

John and Masako both nod, John leaving to get his priest robes on, "Mrs. Hara, I will assume you will behave appropriately today?" Naru spoke with a glare towards her as she nodded, her face flamed.

Naru decided that I will cleanse the girl, Zaria in the woods, where she was murdered. All of us were walking to the space when she materialized infront of us, the look on everyone else's face told me that they saw it too.

I look to Naru and see him nod at me. I walk up to her and kneel down to we are eye level. "Hey Zaria, don't you miss your mommy?" I ask softly "Y-yes I want to see her, but I can't leave. Daddy will hurt me." She says, tears running down her face. "We will protect you from him. Just go see your mom. I'll help you ok?"

She nods and hugs me. I wrap my hands around her tightly and whisper "May you rest in peace, loved one." With that a blinding light cast over us and she was gone.

I smile and wipe my tears as Naru hugs me. "You did great Mai." I nod as we make our way inside to the living room. Where the other deaths happened.

"Father Brown, you may start." He nods and steps up, flinging his holy water, "There was one word, and the word was with God, the son and the Holy Spirit." He said as am ear piercing scream ripped through the house and everything began to shake. "Keep going!" We all shout as he recites the last few words and the house goes silent.

"He has been removed, I cannot sense him anymore." Masako whispers. We all nod. The wife of the man, Karen walks over to Masako and I. "

Thank you for getting rid of that evil man, he was trapping us here for all these years. I am free to see my daughter again." She smiles warmly at us before she turns and disappears into a golden light. "The spirits are gone." We both say.

"The case is closed, pack you the equipment and get on your way." Naru says as we head to our rooms to put our luggage away.

About an hour later we get everything packed into the cars and Lin, Naru and I get into the spr van while everyone gets into monks car. "Hey Naru, since it's still summer, can we go on a vacation?"

I ask him before he get a chance to pull out his book. "That sounds reasonable, I'll think about it." I nod. I rest my head on his shoulder, e events of today catching up to me, slowly lulling me into a deep slumber.

* * *

That was hard to write and I don't like this chapter . I'm thinking about adding two characters from another anime into this, is it a good idea?-Zay


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! It's almost spring break! Anyway here's the next chap -Zay

**Disclaimer : I sadly don't own ghost hunt *cries in corner***

* * *

Mai's POV.

"Mai, Mai! Wake up!" I felt someone shake me.i barely opened my eyes and saw a mop of raven hair. "N-Naru!" I sat up, all sleep washed away.

"We are here Mai, you may leave." I nodded and grasped my luggage handled after I made it out of the car. "Bye Naru, see you at 7." He nodded in response and I turned and started my walk home.

I was about halfway home when I stopped to admire the sunset, just over the city line. I smiled when a man happened to bump into me. "Oh.! I'm sorry!...Mai?" I stiffened hearing the man say my name and slowly turn around .

What I'm met with shocks me. He should be dead, very dead. "Gene?" I happen to choke out. He smiles at me. "Yeah, it's me. Apparently I was in a coma for 4 years and I just woke up. " I nodded, still in shock.

"I need to get you to Naru's!" I exclaim and grab his hand, not noticing the blush that crept onto his cheeks."I'll visit him in the morning. I'm tired. Do you know a place I can stay for the night?" He asks, looking around at the stores.

"You could stay at my place, if you want." I stutter and see him smile widely. "Really?! That would be awesome!" He flashes a grin at me and I link arms with him before walking down the sidewalk together, our luggage dragging behind us.

As we walk down the street I see girls and it's glaring at me and Gene. I feel Genes arm wrap around my wisent pull me closer, while glaring at the men. I smile and we turn onto the final road to my bungalow.

"Wow, this place seems cozy." Gene says as I unlock the front door and enter. " the guest bedroom and bath are on the second door to your right." I mumble as I rumage through my pantry, looking for something to cook for dinner.

I ended up not finding anything so we decided on takeout. After placing the order me and now wet haired Gene settled on the couch.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" He turned towards me and I nodded in response as I picked up the remote, flipping through channels until we decided on a movie called 'Paranormal activity." It's an American horror movie.

After the food came I started the move. In the beginning it wasn't scary but as we figured it out that it was a demon I started getting frightened and I hid behind Genes arm most of it.

Gene would laugh and point out how fake it looked and how a demon wouldn't do that. I picked up our boxes and placed them in my trash bin, glancing at the clock. "It's already 11:00, I'm going to go to bed okay? Goodnight Gene." He said he was going to head into bed as well and we parted when we came to our doors.

I quickly changed into some black softies and one of Naru's button downs. I snuggled under my blankets and fell asleep rather quickly, wondering if Naru was going to say yes to the vacation.

I awoke to someone shaking me. "Hmm.? Gene?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I sit up. He pulls me out of bed, gently. "Mai! You're going to be late!" He cried pointing at the clock, it read 6:34. I jumped and pulled random clothes out of my drawers and ran into the shower.

After getting my deeds done in the bathroom a little under 15 minutes I pulled on my outfit which consisted of black denim shorts and a black button down which I had open showing a gray tank top underneath.

When I walked out drying my longer hair with a towel, my hair had grown to wear it stopped about an inch or two under my breasts. The team says it looks better on me and ever since it grew past my shoulders I can't stand having it short.

I step out of my room and instantly Gene hands me a muffin. I quickly eat and pull on my black converse and we start our walk to he office. "You look like a girl version of Noll today." I smile and look at my outfit really for the first time today, I did look like him.

"Well I guess he will have to deal with having a twin for a day." He just looked at me for a second before bursting into laughter at what I said. I look at Gene and we are completely matching. "I guess were triplets." I muffle out after we have calmed down.

"Huh, your right." He says admiring our outfits. We walk up to the door after about 10 minutes of walking and open the door. "Mai your late. Also tea." I look at him sitting on the couch , not realizing his brother was alive and standing there.

Gene clears his throat as Naru glances up, his eyes widen at the sight and he quickly gets up and walks over. "Gene..?" He mumbles looking at both of us. We smiles nervously at him and both speak in unison "Surprise?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Sorry it's short . I'm really busy I had my Spring break and a lot of tests this week. Anyway please r&r? -Zay


End file.
